


The Last Black Dragon

by CorsairLord



Series: To Those Who Fell [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsairLord/pseuds/CorsairLord
Summary: Maelys I Blackfyre, pretender to the Iron Throne and known kinslayer. Last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, Captain-General of the Golden Company and Leader of The Band of Nine.





	The Last Black Dragon

They thought him addled. A fool, broken and misshapen. 

He did not care. 

He knew he was not a fool, had heard the whispers in his skull tell him what to do, how to become stronger and more powerful.

He listened and they served him well. 

He was Captain-General now, after killing that weak pretender of a cousin of his.

How dare he bear the name Daemon, how dare he bear the name Blackfyre. How dare he deny Maelys what was his by strength and skill.

Daemon called him kinslayer and then his horse was dead on the ground and the pitiful excuse of a cousin was screaming as Maelys showed him how one truly became a kinslayer. 

He savoured it as he felt the bone and tendons give way, how he lifted the weakling’s head and watched as his eyes still moved in terror before Maelys popped them like overripe grapes.

He remembered how the Golden Company looked at him then. 

So much fear. 

He practically satisfied himself on those looks of terror alone.

As he claimed Blackfyre, he strapped it to his back and tossed the head to the Paymaster, Strickland. 

 

“Boil it and dip it. I want to see his skull on my standard on the morrow.”

 

Lurching away from the Paymaster and the corpse of his cousin, Maelys walked towards the Captain-General’s tent. 

He had to deal with the weakling’s wife and spawn, cleanse the weak from the his House. 

Upon entering he saw the woman and the babe, as well as the weakling’s friends-the Tiger Knight of Volantis and Black Yorick Yronwood, their swords drawn. 

Maelys knew they would never bend their knee to him, they loved the weakling too much. He had knighted the Tiger after the slave had saved his life and had saved Black Yorick from a dreary life at the Wall. 

 

“Move before I cleave you both in two.”

 

He hoped they didn't, he wanted to see how easily he could cut a man in half with Blackfyre. 

 

“Lady-General Viserra, take young Aegor out the back and run. You know where. It's been an honor to be your servant.”

 

“Lord’s Light protect you and the little dragon, Lady-General Viserra.”

 

The woman trembled for a second before she ran out of the tent, and he tried to advance to catch up to the bitch, but then the upjumped slave attacked him with his sword. 

He barely felt the blade bite into his side before unsheathed Blackfyre and swung his left hand out at the Tiger Knight, throwing him back a fair pace before rounding on Black Yorick.

He grabbed the man’s sword arm and crushed it at the same time before he sliced through it with Blackfyre, like a hot knife going through butter. Letting go of the arm, he shoved Blackfyre into the deserter’s gut and saw it slide through to the other side. 

Holding onto Yronwood’s neck, Maelys moved Blackfyre in a circle in the man's guts, causing him to choke blood up before his body tore in two, his entrails spilling onto the floor and his still twitching legs. 

Maelys smiled widely as he felt the warmth of the man’s blood covering him and reveled in the crunching of the Dornishman’s neck bones in his hand, before finally throwing the corpse down. 

He heard a whisper in his skull then, telling him to swing Blackfyre behind him. 

He listened then, and saw as he turned how Blackfyre sliced through the Tiger Knight’s mouth and skull, the upper portion almost falling off as blood gushed forth from the wound, the slave collapsing in a heap on the ground, twitching and bleeding.

Rushing outside he could find the weakling’s second horse gone, a blur in the distance. 

He roared loudly then before he turned back to the rest of the camp. 

He had to deal with the rest of the weakling’s supporters, then and there. 

He could always hire someone to deal with them once he had sat the Iron Throne.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

He was a terror on the battlefield that day, riding a great black stallion barely tamed, a mace-and-chain in his right hand and Blackfyre in his left. 

The line of the Bastard still sat the Iron Throne and instead of coming himself, had sent their cousins the Baratheons to kill him and his Band. 

He had slain the Lord Baratheon himself, stabbing him through the gut sixteen times before leaving him amongst the dead on Sunstone. 

As he rode amongst the Golden Company towards the left flank he saw a lone knight-a Stormlander by his helm and and from whose troops he rode from-riding hard and fast, cutting a path. 

To him. 

He smiled cruelly then, for he had tired of killing scared levymen and poor excuses for knights, and he could not wait for a proper fight against a brave foe. 

He ignored the whispers in his skull then, as they told him to turn away, surround himself with his men. 

They had told him to settle the Stepstones, rule as King and groom an heir to be the King of The Seven Kingdoms, to sue for an enforced peace with the Bastard’s grandson. 

He would be King, of The Seven Kingdoms and then he would be King of All. He would not cower in the Stepstones. 

He spurred his horse on then, going through the Golden Company’s men, to meet the knight. 

The knight-wearing a brown surcoat with three stalks of wheat-made the first pass, holding his shield high until the very last second, before striking with a longsword, slashing low at Maelys’ left leg. 

Maelys roared then and attempted to skewer the Wheat Knight on Blackfyre, but the man had already ridden behind him, against the Dornish spears marching against his own spearmen. 

He urged his horse on then, swinging the mace-and-chain in his right, ignoring the numbness of his left foot, and saw the Wheat Knight charging him at the same time. 

As they came closer, the Wheat Knight turned hard to left, his shield facing Maelys and seconds before the two horses connected, the Wheat Knight stabbed at Maelys’ horse’s head and leapt from his own horse, the two colliding in a tumble of horseflesh and barding. 

Maelys quickly dragged himself from his slain stallion, leaning heavily on Blackfyre as he could not feel his left foot and saw the stream of blood coming from the joints of his greave.

The Wheat Knight stepped from behind him and into his view, dirtied and battered but still holding onto his blade and shield. 

 

“COME ON, WHEAT KNIGHT! FACE THE BLACK DRAGON! I'LL MAKE IT QUICK AND PAINFUL!”

 

The Wheat Knight removed his helmet then, and Maelys saw it was young man, barely old enough to be called a man, with blue eyes and with chin length hair the colour of wheat. His face was placid but his eyes betrayed his emotions. 

Fear and disgust. 

 

“In the name of King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Second of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I name you pretender and murderer, Maelys Blackfyre. If you surrender now you will be granted the same rights your great-great-uncle Aegor Bittersteel was accorded at his capture. If you do not, I will kill you.”

 

Maelys laughed then, a harsh and ugly sound, limping as fast as he could towards the Wheat Knight, swinging his mace-and-chain again. 

The Wheat Knight ran forward then, leaving his helmet on the ground, for he would make this fight fair and if Maelys did not wear a helmet, neither would he. 

Maelys staggered forward then, bringing down the mace-and-chain on the Wheat Knight, with the Wheat Knight moving at the last second, so the Monstrous Dragon instead had to catch himself with Blackfyre to prevent himself from falling, allowing the Wheat Knight to stab at his most sensitive spot: the deformed skull of his twin attached to his neck and shoulder. 

He screamed loudly then as the whispers became screams themselves, with red filling his vision. 

Savagely striking out with both weapons then, he forced himself to stand on his ruined leg, the pain beaten back by his rage. 

Swinging wildly, he caught the Wheat Knight’s shield with Blackfyre, and the Wheat Knight was forced to the ground as the mace-and-chain hit his shield as well. 

Maelys snorted and exhaled like a maddened bull then, bringing Blackfyre up to cleave this Wheat Knight when suddenly he felt a sudden pain lancing through his armpit and chest. 

Looking down he saw the Wheat Knight’s sword plunged deep into his armpit. As black replaced the red in his vision Maelys weakly brought Blackfyre down on the Wheat Knight’s shield, and began to fall forward, with the Wheat Knight rolling away at the last second. 

And thus ended the line of the Blackfyre Pretenders, with Ser Barristan ‘the Bold’ Selmy slaying Maelys ‘the Monstrous’ in single combat on the isle of Bloodstone, a deed which won him fame and glory far into his life and which secured him a place in the Kingsguard of King Jaehaerys the Second and King Aerys the Second, widely regarded as the last pinnacle of honour and glory in the history of the Kingsguard. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

_With the death of Maelys ‘the Monstrous’ Blackfyre, a dark and black chapter of history had finally been closed in the Seven Kingdoms. Never again would the Black Dragon fly above the standard of the Golden Company, never again would the Kings of the Iron Throne be threatened by Blackfyre Rebellions. A savage and vile beast of a man, Maelys Blackfyre was perhaps the architect of his house’s death, for Daemon Blackfyre the Fifth was said to be a reasonable man, content to lead the Golden Company and live his days as their Captain-General in the Disputed Lands as well as rumored to have been in communication with King Jaehaerys the Second in the pursuit of him and his men being allowed to return to Westeros in exchange for the return of Blackfyre, and the disbandment of the Golden Company. With his death and Maelys ascent, the course of House Blackfyre was set in stone. Slain in 260 AC by Ser Barristan Selmy on the isle of Bloodstone, burned in the Blackfyre and Targaryen tradition on the isle in 260 AC, without his head per it's theft by the Golden Company._

 

_-Maester Yandel_

 


End file.
